


Georgia

by ChronicBedhead



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBedhead/pseuds/ChronicBedhead
Summary: A short story about Nick and Ellis adopting a child that I wrote for a tumblr follower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave constructive criticism or ideas on this or any of my other works!

"Is it alright that I'm completely terrified? I'm super excited though! Don't get me wrong. Man, Nick, what if she doesn't like us? What if she hates me? What if she runs away when she grows up?" Ellis paused when he felt Nick's hand come to rest on his bouncing thigh.

"I'm not going to lie, El, those are all possibilities, but I doubt it." Nick sighed.

It was adoption day. He and Ellis had decided they were ready to raise a child. The process to be qualified had been much more complicated than he had been ready for, but his husband had taken it all in stride. But now the southerner was a nervous wreck. Nick could understand that though, never in his life did he think he'd be a father.

"Asshole." He muttered as a blue sedan cut them off.

"Nick! Don't use that language around the baby!"

"There is no baby in this car!"

"Yeah but we gotta be ready for when there is!"

The older man grit his teeth as he pulled in to the parking lot, finding a space and backing in. His stomach was turning in knots. He felt like he was going to throw up. Neither of them seemed to want to get out of the car too quickly, but eventually both men were headed towards the hospital doors.

Nick felt Ellis grab his hand and link their fingers together. Nick squeezed the hand in his own as they went to the front desk.

"Thank ya, ma'am." Ellis grinned at the receptionist before tugging Nick down one hallway and in to another. It felt like they walked for miles.

Nick muttered to himself as they were handed another stack of paper in the waiting room. He pulled his reading glasses from his shirt pocket and went over the papers with the curly haired man, signing here and there and making sure they didn't miss a thing. The two had learned that lesson early on.

Ellis' leg was bouncing again, Nick couldn't blame him.

"Nick? What if she d-" Ellis was cut off when a woman from the adoption association came over to greet them.

"Mr. Clayton-Ellis Mason and Mr. Nicolò Romano? Right this way please." She greeted them with a warm smile, but of course pronounced his name wrong.

This was insane. What were they doing? Turn back now. He should run out of the hospital and drive home. He should take Ellis and move out of Denver, never to return. He'd be an awful father. Ellis was right. What had they gotten themselves in to?

All of Nick's fears melted away as he knelt down next to the crib. She was beautiful. Dark skinned with big brown eyes. She smiled up at Nick first and then Ellis. Here in this crib was their new world.

Ellis looked up at nick before down to the infant again, "Hi there, Georgia. Welcome to the family."


End file.
